Nicholas Flamel
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: Nicholas Flamel had only given the elixir from the stone he created to three people in his life.


**HI! SO this is something I wouldn't normally write about, but it is for the Cluedo challenge, The Sims 3 Progression Challenge and also the OUAT quote challenge. I must admit, I have probably signed up to too many challenges recently : D**

 **Disclaimer: I promise I am not JK Rowling in disguise… or am I?**

 **Enjoy!**

…

Nicholas Flamel had only given the elixir from the stone he created to three people in his life.

The first was his best friend from childhood, Christopher. Christopher had been his best friend for years, and Nicholas couldn't bear to let him go when he had a serious injury, that had been infected. He had used the elixir to make sure that Christopher healed from the injury, and healers told him that if he hadn't Christopher probably would have died.

However, Nicholas learnt soon after, when everyone started demanding the elixir, offering ridiculous prices and pulling idiotic stunts just to get it, that it should not be used lightly. And when Christopher became an old man, Nicholas let his old friend move on, and pass away.

The second was his nephew, Stephen, a close family member whom Nicholas was very close to. Stephen had been dying before his time and Nicholas' sister had begged him to save her son. Being close to the boy himself, Nicholas gave the boy the elixir. The boy had healed wonderfully, and lived to a ripe old age of 187.

Nicholas did not regret saving him, even if it relit the bribes, blackmailing and pleads for the stone.

The third time, and last, that he gave out the elixir, was to the love of his life, Perenelle. She was kind and sweet and he loved her. He knew he would never love anyone the same way. He was with her for 8 years before proposing. As soon as they were married, he gave her some elixir to keep with her at all times in case she needed it. And when they grew old, he made sure that she had the same regular sip as he did. He was good to her and would have gone to the end of the world if that was what she wanted. He told her he loved her every day. She would call him a hopeless romantic and giggle, and act like a teenager in love. Even after 600 years, they did not tire of one another.

She had been with him for years. She stood by him as he made new friends, watch them grow old and then finally pass away. He never got used to having to watch his friends grow and change like a leaf, and then eventually become wilted and die; but she took care of him.

Whenever he was sad she would tell him: "We can be happy in the future or we can be angry about the past."

He took every death differently. Some made him sad, some distraught. Some made him angry. But she would repeat that to him: "We can be happy in the future or we can be angry about the past." And she taught him to look forward and to make new memories, meet new people and discover new things.

And whenever she got sad, he would smile and repeat her words back to him. He would tell her that he loved her, that she had him. He would tell her what she meant to him. And again she would smile and call him a hopeless romantic.

They loved each other, and they were happy.

And when that boy, Harry Potter, the boy destined for greatness, single-handedly managed to stop Voldemort, if only temporarily, from getting the stone, he knew that this was the end.

He and Perenelle's lives were drawing to a close.

In his final moments, he thought back to the stone and the elixir. He thought about the four people who had drank from it; him, his best friend, a member of his family and his wife. He couldn't bring himself to regret anything he had done, any decisions he had made. They had all led him to learn everything he had learnt, find everything he had found and meet everyone he had met. He had met his wife, the love of his life. If he had said this out loud to her, she would have smiled and called him a hopeless romantic. They would have kissed and they would have been happy.

But now it was time to move on to life's next big adventure. And that final, big adventure of life was finally finishing it.


End file.
